Fun in the world of Star Trek
by buddy6o
Summary: When two friends find themselves in the world they could only dream about what else is there to do but go with it and have fun. Spock/OC and slight Jim/OC. This story takes place before Star Trek 2009 and will go at least past the movie.
1. Basic Description

**Basic Description **

Given Name: Caitlin Brizell

Nickname: Cat

Appearance:

Gender - Female

Age – 25

Height – 5'5"

Hair colour/style – dirty blonde, straight down to shoulders

Eye color – Blue

Clothing style – Cadet female uniform, Red engineering uniform

Nationality: American

Species: Human

Rank: Cadet, later lieutenant

Place of birth: America, Earth

Given Name: Rebecca Morgan

Nickname: Becca

Appearance:

Gender - Female

Age – 28

Height – 5'7"

Hair colour/style – Straight long black hair

Eye colour – Green

Clothing style – Cadet female uniform, Blue female science uniform with leggings, Graphic t-shirt and jeans

Nationality: American

Species: Human/Vulcan hybrid

Rank: Cadet, later lieutenant

Place of birth: America, Earth


	2. New World

**Chapter 1**

"Caitlin I'm telling you one day we are going to find ourselves in the world of star trek." I said to my best friend.

"We can only dream." she replied.

"Think about it, we would have so much fun. You and Kirk will be causing trouble around the universe and me and Spock will be telling you how illogical you guys are."

"Yeah. you will most likely just follow Spock around like a lost puppy."

"I would not, I would probably be too scared to talk to him."

"You so would be, Rebecca." We talked on about the subject for quite sometime.

"Bye Caitlin, See you tomorrow." I yelled as I was walking away from her house.

"Bye!" She said as she turned and went into her house. Little did we know that tomorrow we would be in a whole new world, Literally.

**The next day**

"Rebecca!" I heard someone yell but I still trying to sleep so I ignored the person and rolled over. "REBECCA, WAKE UP NOW!" the voice I recognized to be Caitlin yelled again.

"What are you doing in my house so early in the morning?" I asked while sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"I'm not in your house, I have no idea where we are." She said sounding very alarmed which was very unusual for Caitlin.

"Oh my god, you're right, where are we?!"

"I have no idea where we are, but I can't find a light switch anywhere in this dang place."

"Did you try telling the lights to turn on?" I asked sarcastically

"Oh yeah like that would work." She said slightly annoyed

"Well lets try, Light on" I said not expecting it to work, but to both of are surprised it did.

Caitlin stare over at me with a look was between shock and amusement and said "This is your doing isn't."

"How is it possible for me to have pulled this prank on you? I do not even know where we are; much less have time to rig the lights." I said in a tone that spoke how idiotic I thought that was. after that I started to look around the room to see if I could find any clue as to where we were.

On the nightstand that was beside my bed I found an item that look like a tablet. Curiously I picked it up and sat down on the edge of my bed and attempted to figure out how to turn it on. Once I did I waited for it to start up. On the startup screen I saw the letters PADD come up. "Hey, that's funny." I said with a light chuckle.  
"What's funny?" Caitlin said.  
"This tablet has the letters PADD on it"  
"So…"  
"So, that what the tablets in star trek are called." I replied a little worried as I pulled all my hair back behind my shoulders and ears. When I did that I heard Caitlin gasp, so I turned and faced her to see what wrong.  
"What's wrong with your ears?!"  
"What are you talking about there is nothing wrong with my ears."  
"Oh really, why don't you go look in a mirror and then you can tell me nothing is wrong."  
I got up and started looking for a bathroom or something that I can see my reflection with. I walked up to one door and hit the button beside it and walked into a rather good size bathroom. Well at least it is better than the bathroom at home. I walked to the mirror and closed my eyes before I could see my reflection, trying to gain the courage to see what my friend had seen. Finally, after my internal conflict with myself I opened my eyes to see myself. I still had my normal green eyes though they did seem brighter than normal, my long brown hair was even longer, colored raven black for some reason and with bangs that covered my eyebrows, my skin no longer had a tan but it did not look as if I was sick or anything. The most surprising thing though was that my ears were pointed rather than round. Going with my theory that I was either dreaming or somehow ended up in the world I could only dream about, I lifted my bangs to see that my eyebrows were arched upwards rather than flat. Then I did what any normal person would do, I screamed half out of fear and half out of excitement. That of course caused Caitlin to come running in there."See I told you." she exclaimed  
I look over at her and said in usually loud voice "DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS" she shook her head no so I continued "WE ARE IN STAR TREK!"  
"No way that is not possible."  
"OK then do you have another reason as to where we are."  
"No, but we can't be there it does not exist"  
"It must because we are here"  
"Oh yeah, well lets go get dress and check out the outside"  
"Fine, but I telling ya we are not in Star Trek"  
I walked out of the bathroom and walked over to a door I assumed was a closet and saw multiple star trek female cadet uniforms. I looked over at Caitlin and gave her a slight smirk and she responded with the roll of her eyes.I grabbed the uniform and walked back into the bathroom to change. When I came back out I picked up PADD and decided to see what I could find out while I waited for Caitlin to get ready. I found out that we were indeed in Starfleet Academy and that this was our final year I missed all my classes for the morning and had a nice 3 hours to do nothing (it was 12:50PM). Caitlin came out and I gave her the other PADD in the room that I assumed was hers since the one I held had my own named engraved in the back and asked "Do you want to head to lunch?"  
"Sure, do you know where it is?"  
"Yes, I looked at a map on the PADD to see where it was"  
"Alright lets go." And so, we ventured off into the next still unsure of our current location in time.


	3. Lunch and Classes

**Chapter 2**

We sat down with our plates of food that we got from the replicator, which took a while for us to figure out. "Hey Rebecca, do you think we are really here or is this just some weird crazy dream we or one of us are having?"  
"I do not know. Have you ever had a dream where you knew you were out of place?"  
"Not that I remember." We sat in silence till a certain guy with blond hair and blue eyes came up.  
"Hey, Caitlin Why are you not sitting with me today?" He said half joking as he sat down beside her.  
"Was I supposed to?"  
"You did not have to but you usually do"  
"Well, I wanted to sit with Rebecca today."  
"I see" he said looking slightly baffled to her answer. "Hey Bones over here!" He yelled so suddenly it made me cringe slightly for he said that so loud.  
"Jim, Caitlin, why are you two bothering this innocent vulcan?" He asked in a slight annoyed manner  
"She's my friend right Rebecca?" Caitlin said in a hoping manner like I would say no.  
"Yes, we are friends" I stated in a more monotone voice as Bones sat down beside me.  
"So, How are you today Rebecca?" Jim asked.  
"I am well thank you for asking" I said giving him a slight smirk. Which caused Jim and Bones to give me a weird look.  
"Cat, How on earth did you get her to do that?!"  
"I didn't do anything!" exclaimed Caitlin  
"Sure you didn't." Jim stated unbelievably. "Do you know how long I tried to get the two vulcans here to show some type of emotion on their face?"  
"No…." Caitlin said unsure  
"Ever since I met her"  
"Oh…"  
This went on for quite some time. so I just went back to enjoying my food. After a while I became aware that someone was watching me. Curiously, I look up from my food to see that it was Uhura that was staring or more like glaring. When she saw that I noticed she got up and walked to the table. "Why weren't you in class today, Becky." She half yelled. I cringed at her using my least favorite nickname.  
"I was not feeling quite well and please do not refer to me as Becky" I said calmly  
"Then why did you not go to medbay"  
"Because it was not bad enough to go to medbay." I stated now struggling to keep my voice calm.  
"You know what _Becky _you where the last person I thought would hang around Kirk's group" she said dryly. Then add "and don't think I won't tell professor Spock that you skipped his class." she then turned and walked away She I glared at her till she was out of my line of view.  
"You must be sick if you're acting all emotional" Bones said.  
"No I'm not sick I just simply overslept today" I replied  
"Really?" Jim asked unconvinced.  
"Yeah, I did right Caitlin?"  
"Right" Caitlin said  
"I thought Vulcans can't lie" Bones questioned.  
"It Illogical to lie, not that it is impossible for us to lie" I answered.  
After that Jim got up and said "Come on Caitlin we got to head to our class now."  
"Okay…" Caitlin said getting up to leave. She turned to me and waved to me while walking out of the cafeteria. Then it was just me and Bones. He was just staring at me and after a while I stared back. We did this for a while till he decided to break the silence.  
"So, you want to hang out till our next class?" He asked uncertain. I looked at him confused for a second too long so he add "You know since we have a few hours to spare and we are in the same class"  
"Sure, sounds like fun." I said  
"Where would you like to go?"  
"You can pick"  
"We can go to the arcade if you like to play video games"  
"I would love to go play some games" I said giving him a reassuring simile.  
"Alright then let's go." he said getting up from his seat  
"Lead the way."  
After beating Bones at over half the games at the arcade we all but ran to get to class. We made it just in the nick of time. The class was a medical class which surprised me slightly for I thought I would be more of a communicator or something. "Would you like to work with me today?" Bones asked.  
"Sure" I said. We worked together the whole time during class, which the teacher seemed surprised about. After class I waited for Bones to finished packing his bag then we left together.  
"So… you lived on earth your whole life. How was that like?" He asked trying to start up a conversation  
"It was alright I guess." I replied thinking of my childhood, which I could actually remember, not my real childhood, but whoever I was now childhood.  
He sat down on a bench and I sat down beside him looking at the sunset. "Did you have a lot a friends?"  
"Not really" I said thinking back. "But it was not by choice, people just ignored me or made fun at my attempts to make friends." I added  
"Why?"  
"I was rather energetic and emotional as a child, most kids thought that Vulcan where emotionless and thought it was funny that I was attempting to be '_human'" _I said moving my hand to make quotation marks around the word human.  
"But you're part human right, so why would they make fun of you for acting human?" He asked.  
"Right..." I said after thinking for a while I continued, "But most humans see me as Vulcan and most Vulcans see me as human." I paused waiting for him to say something but when he did not I added, "Even you, Kirk and Uhura think that. It… It makes me feel like I have to act more vulcan like then I truly want to." I replied the sighing the last part.  
"You know we don't mean to make you feel like that. You can act anyway you want to around us"  
"Thank you Bones" I said giving him a smile, which he returned  
"Anytime" he simply answered.  
"Well I should go back to my room"  
"I will walk back with ya" he offered and we turned toward the dorms and started the long trek back to my room.

* * *

A/N so here the second chapter. I hope I got the characters personality right


	4. Saturday!

**Chapter 3**

"Well…" Bones said as we got to my dorm room, "I hope you had fun today"

"I did thank you so much" I Assured happily while smiling at him.

"You know I have known you for three years and I had never seen you smile at all. What's with you today?"

"I do not know I just feel like smiling"

"I thought you were a weird one" he managed to say while chuckling

"You thought right " I said laughing with him

"Yeah, Goodnight Becca."

"Goodnight Bones."

"Oh wait, You have been hanging out with Cat"

"Yeah well we are roommates"

"True, but she complained about you all the time." I was getting ready to reply when Jim came out of my room and ruined our calm moment.

"Hiya Bones, Rebecca" he said with an amused smirk on his face.

"Dammit, Jim can't you see we were having a nice conversation" Bones said very annoyed.

"Well, see you tomorrow Bones." I said quickly and all but ran into my room and shut the door.

"Where have you been?" Caitlin asked when she saw me come in.

"Well, I went to the arcade, then went to class, sat and talked with Bones for a while and now I am here" I remarked. "What about you?" I inquired.

"Well I got dragged around to my classes and then me and Jim just hanged around in here" she replied. "Oh, and Spock came by to talk to you about missing his class and I tried to tell him you were sick this morning and that you weren't in but he just said he will come back later" she added.

"What!?"

"Yep, I'm not lying so be ready"

"Why would he come here and not just wait till the next class or something?"

"It could be that you are one of the top students in school and you have never miss a day of class in your whole life"

"I have to go"

"Go where?"

"I do not know maybe medbay so my lie is a little more foolproof"

"You see that right there is why you don't lie"

"What do you mean" I asked while zipping up my boots

"Never mind just go" I took that as my leave and left. Sadly I did not get that far before I heard a voice I recognized all too well called out to me.

"Cadet Morgan." the voice said. I stopped dead in my track and slowly turned around to see the one and only Spock walking toward me. 'Damn so close' I thought.

"Professor Spock" I said formally

"Cadet, It has come to my attention that you had purposely skipped my class this morning"

"May I inquire as to whom said that I skipped"

"Cadet Uhura said that she asked you today at lunch. She told me that you admitted to skipping your morning class"

"I did not" I stated calmly

"You are saying that she lied"

"In a way yes. she did ask where I was during class and I informed her that I was not feeling well this morning"

"Then why did you not report to medbay?"

"I woke up at 4 this morning and realized I did not feel well so, I decided that I would go back to sleep and see if I could get over it myself." I said taking a small paused before I continued "When I woke up next I realized that I missed my classes. I did not mean any disrespect sir"

"If something like this happens please send your teacher a message. I will let it go this time but make sure nothing like this happens again"

"Yes Sir." I said then he turned and walked away. Breathing out a sigh of relief I walked back to my dorm room. When I got back I walked over to my bed and plopped down on it.

Caitlin who was reading something on her PADD looked over at me and said "How was your trip?"

"I think you know"

"You're right I do know"

"How could you tell him where to find me. I thought you were my friend"

"Oh come on it's not like you got in trouble"

"Yeah, well I almost did"

"But you didn't"

"I'm going to bed"

"Okay, goodnight"

The next morning I woke up and saw that Caitlin had left. Rolling out of bed I picked up my PADD and saw that she left a note on it.

"Hey, today Saturday so their no classes. Me and Jim are going to cause trouble like normal see to you later, bye" sighing I got out of bed and went to get ready for today.

**Caitlin POV**

I woke up to the sound of our door chiming. Slowly and lazily I got up and walked over to the door to see that Jim was there. "Oh, Hey Jim."

"Hey I was wanting to know if you wanted to hang out today"

"Oh, Sure just let me get ready. You can come in if you want you just have to keep quiet so you don't wake up Rebecca"

"Ok" he said walking in. I grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom to change. When I walked out I picked up Rebecca PADD and wrote her a note. Then I grabbed my PADD and walked to the door with Jim following behind me.

"So where are we going to go today" I asked a few minutes later

"I am not really sure"

"Alright" After about thirty minutes later we ended up at some type of restaurant.

"So Caitlin, How long have you and Rebecca been friends"

"Not sure really, we are roommates"

"Yeah, All you did was complain about her all the time. So what changed?"

"I don't really know how I got past her logic"

"hmm I'll take it"

"So, how are you?"

"I'm ok. You?"

"Same as always" we sat their for a while in companionable silence till I ask "Remind me how we became friends again?"

"Oh, That was a good story." He said smiling thinking back on old time it seems. "Well it was when we were in kindergarten ..."

_A/N I hope you enjoy this chapter next will be a cute flash back. Till next time _


	5. Flashback

**Chapter 4**

**Flashback to 5 year old Jim and Caitlin (Jim POV)**

"Please quiet down children and look up front" the kindergarten teacher said. Slowly but surely we got quiet and looked up front. "We have a new friend joining us today. So give a nice big welcome to Caitlin Brizell." We all clapped to the little girl who was trying to hide behind the teacher. "So, Caitlin where are you from?" asked the teacher.

"New Jersey" the small girl said in a small voice.

"Isn't that nice!" Ms. Hallman said overly fake happy voice. I mean really, we are 5 not 2, we know the difference. "Lets see, where should you sit?" she asked herself "Ah, there's only one seat left so you will go sit with James." she told Caitlin pointing to me. I didn't want some stupid girl to sit beside me.

Before I could say anything she has already moved to sit down. "Alright class it's time for free play!" Ms. Hallman said. We always had free play, she too lazy to teach us anything else like the ABC's. Everyone got up to go play with their favorite toy. I went over and started playing with mini starship toy. After what felt like an hour I looked around to see that Caitlin is still sitting by herself so I got up and went over to go talk to her. "Hey" I said.

"Hi" she replied in her very quiet voice, I could barely hear her.

"Do you not want to play?"

"I don't know anybody"

"So…?"

"So, I don't who to play with."

"You can play by yourself"

"But that's no fun"

"I think it's fun."

"It is to you." Caitlin replied rolling her eyes

"Then I'll let you play with me" I stated proudly, glad to have found a solution. I quickly grabbed her hand and dragged her over to where I was playing before. "Here, This is my starship, I'll be the Captain and you can be the engineer"

"Ok" she replied quietly.

**No POV**

They continued to play everyday, till one day Jim got sick. Caitlin went to school like normal, but during free play she only sat down and stared at the starship. She refused to play the starship game without Jim, a starship couldn't work without a captain after all. So when Jim came the next day she immediately dragged him over to the starship to play. He was surprised, but happy to play the game. As they got older they only grew closer. Despite her shyness, Caitlin learned to make friends and soon had a few more close friends to play with. As always Jim was popular, but he was never really close with anyone but Caitlin and later on Bones.

**End of flashback (Caitlin's POV)**

"..and that's how we became friends" Jim said proudly.

"I see" I replied. _Is it a bad thing or a good thing that I actually started to remember that those things really happened? _I thought.

"So why did you ask anyway?"

"Hmm, No reason in particular"

"You are so weird."

"But that's why you are friends with me" Jim replied cheeky

Later that day Jim and I went back to my dorm room where we found Rebecca sitting at her desk looking at her tablet. "Hey, What are you doing?" I asked her

She turned around and stated robotically "I am studying" This causes me to, of course start giggling in the background as Kirk grinds his teeth in frustration.

Then I asked Rebecca, "Wanna go bowling? you seem bored."

Rebecca turns around slowly then responds, in the same robotic voice,"Is bowling some type of human recreational activity? I have yet to experience such an activity since my birth on this planet."

I joyfully said "Great then I can show you how great I am at bowling compared to Jim"

Jim at this time is now confused in the background, but rises to the challenge and barks out, "Don't lie Caitlin, Vulcans should learn the proper way to bowl which is definitely not how you bowl"

"Hey, I bowl the proper way! Better make sure to invite Bones and Spock along since Rebecca's coming. They can watch me beat you at bowling."

Rebecca chimes in, "Already done, they shall meet us there at 3:00 p.m. eastern standard time."

I say "How do you read my mind all the time?"

"I am a person of many talents, some of which are beyond human capabilities."

So, Me, Rebecca, and Jimmy went off to the infirmary to steal Bones's car(in Jim's words not mine) to go to the Bowling alley. Of course we had to kidnap Bones along the way so he could have no excuses on how he was unable to go with us. After we threw Bones in the trunk (though Rebecca tried to stop us) I got out my license and drove us out the parking lot. Jim proceeded to bring all the windows down, causing me and Rebecca's hair to tornado through the air, distracting me from my driving. I didn't crash per say, Jim kinda kicked the wheel and we bumping into a nice field, completely on purpose of course. We eventually managed to get back onto the road and deliver our hostage to the bowling alley. Spock was waiting outside standing straight and tall as usual. He looked miffed somehow(i could tell because of all that practice with Rebecca), maybe at me and Jim or maybe Rebecca made him mad. Bones never makes him mad since that incident with the replicator.

"Hey, what's up Spock?" Jim greeted wearing his usual 1,000,000 watt smile.

"Cadet Kirk, Cadet Brizell, Cadet Morgan, and Cadet McCoy" he stated monotone nodding to each of us.

"Greetings Professor, Are you ready to go inside?" Rebecca asked

"Indeed, I am greatly intrigued by this activity. I hear that many of my coworkers also indulge in bowling." he responded.

"Well, let's get going" I say ushering in everyone to get out of the chilly air. We walked over to the Shoemaster, Philip a family friend of mine who gave us a discount on the price of rental shoes and a couple of games. Rebecca went and had our game set up as Bones helped me get everyone's shoes. Jim and Spock sat in our lane and were staring around, observing the situation.

See what happens next in The STAR TREK BOWLING ALLEY ADVENTURE!

RATE AND REVIEW PLZ :D (The real Caitlin helped me out with writing her thought process(which is very complex :D)not really…(shh they are still watching us)ok anyway bye!)


	6. Bowling Fun

**Chapter 5**

**As per your request, Vulcanlover12, I shall indulge you and describe what happened during the 'replicator incident', I hope this will answer any questions you may have on the matter, and thank you for reviewing :D.**

**Rebecca POV**

"I put our names in Alphabetical. I hope that is okay with everyone." I told everyone as they sat down to put their shoes on.

"Yeah that's fine" replied Jim

"Bones you're up" Caitlin shouted out happily. Bones got up and picked out his bowling ball starting to line it up with the bowling pin. Right before he rolls it, Caitlin sneaked up behind him and screamed in his ear, causing him to drop the ball, which then rolled right into the gutter.

"Why the hell did you do that!" Bones yelled beyond angry.

"Because I thought it would be fun and it was" she replied. I had my hand over my mouth trying not to laugh. Spock wore a disapproving gaze as he watched what happened.

"Rebecca make her stay seated until her turn." Bones commanded me. I reluctantly got up and grabbed Caitlin's upper arm and pulled her to the seat. Jim then gave Caitlin a high-five after he finished laughing. Bones rolled again only to knock three pins down. Then Caitlin stepped up the ball dispenser thing, grasped her ball with a look of complete concentration then, aiming carefully, rolled her ball straight down the middle in a strike. Bones grumbled from his seat claiming she cheated in some way. She then proudly strutted back towards her seat and grabbed Jim, dragging him to the ball dispenser.

"Your turn now Jimmy, take your best shot" she said as she 'discreetly' rubbed some lotion on his bowling ball. Jim didn't notice, or at least didn't care, and grasped his ball. He stepped up to the alley, took notice of some pretty girl working nearby and threw his bowl directly in the gutter. He acted disappointed and attempted to convince the girls to help him bowl. It didn't work and he ended up with only 5 pins down.

"My turn" I say getting up from my seat. I go over and got the bowling ball that Caitlin had(just in case) and walked to the bowling lane. I took aim and did some quick equations to find out the best speed and angle to get a strike. I heard Caitlin and Jim yell hurry up so I rolled the ball and got a perfect strike. Smiling to myself I sat back down.

Spock, who had observed the methods used by those around him was prepared to take his own turn. He walked up and grasped a ball, adjusting to the weight quickly. He then walked to the alley and taking aim, rolled the ball swiftly down the alley. He managed to get 8 pins down on his first try. Unfortunately he got the dreaded split pins. He could only knock down one, but which? He then calculates the angle and found that he could knock both pins down to which he did. Due to my success and Spock's first try, Caitlin and Jim from then on focused on messing me and Spock up for the rest of the evening. Bones was not spared the least bit and often was seen grumbling about the manners in which Caitlin played. The last round Caitlin was tired so she would run down the alley and push all the pins down, ignored by the workers(Philip had his connections) when she did so. Unfortunately no one else could do the same because the workers always glared at them if they so much as thought of doing so.

Due to some unfair play, Caitlin ended up winning. However Spock and I were tied for a close second. Jim was a very close third, but Bones was dead last. He left us and went home by himself, taking his car with him. He had avoided confrontation with Spock all night which reminded me of the wonderful 'replicator incident'.

It was a topic that was taboo in front of him since. It all started one fine afternoon, me and Bones had just finished a class together and headed for the lunch line. Bones was especially annoyed because of a prank that Caitlin pulled that morning. She had somehow gotten his alarm clock and changed the alarm to loud car horns and explosions. He was grumpy all day as a result. That day was one of the replicator days, because of the rush to get to classes.

He went up to the replicator and jammed the code for his grilled cheese sandwich harshly. Behind him Spock patiently watched and waited for his turn. Bones got his sandwich and sat down with me near the center of the cafeteria, leaving behind a slightly cracked screen and smoking lightly machine. As Spock approached the machine cautiously, it exploded flinging bits of partially replicated food and machine parts all over him. Spock just stood in place, then slowly walked out of the room.

Bones never told us what happened when he got called into the professors office later that day, but we saw him cleaning the bathrooms for at least two weeks. Since then, he also seemed to avoid Spock and never went before Spock to a replicator.

"How are we getting home?" Caitlin asked as we stared at the disappearing car.

"We could fly?" Jim unhelpfully suggested as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I can drive you back to the residence hall" Spock offered seeing our helplessness.

"Yay, Shotgun" Jim and Caitlin shouted racing for his car. I still have no idea how they knew which car was his. After some pushing and shoving, Spock decided I got shotgun, forcing Jim and Caitlin to pout in the backseat planning their revenge on Spock. We were driven home in relative silence, Jim and Caitlin's grumbles about their plan filling the background. They must've forgotten about Vulcan hearing, as we heard every detail of their plan. We arrived and thanked Spock for the ride.

"That was fun, thank you" I said as we walked into our door. Jim left to go find Bones after Spock drove away.

"Your welcome, Becca" Caitlin said happily "What do you want to next?" She asked

"Read" I replied.

"Why?"

"I want to see how much is different in this time from our time"

"Oh, I almost forgot about that"

"As did I"

"Well, what do you think about me and Jim's plan?"

"Plan, what plan?" I questioned

"Come on, I know you both heard us, don't you want to know the real plan?" she replied.

"Hmm, that makes a lot more sense. So what's the real plan?"

"Ok so it goes like this." She started She then explained the plan, complete with charts of teacher's schedules and map of all the possible security risks(camera, other students, and of course teachers). After she finished I simply raised my eyebrow at her.

"When did you and Jim find the time to do all this?"

"Well...I made the charts the first night we got here, figured i better know how this place flows and what not. Jim was the one who made the plan, filling in some gaps and knowing Spock's schedule. We were typing this up last night on my PADD, saying some crazy idea aloud to keep him off our tracks and reduce the suspicion because of the silence.

"How do you know that I will not tell Professor Spock your crazy plan?"

"If you do, you will never get to see the surprised look on his face when the prank works."

"I'm pretty sure he's just gonna raise his eyebrows like usual, but it seems well thought out. There is very low risk of us ever getting caught and even less proof to find. So I will take part in this plan of yours" I relented.

"Great! you're in charge of setting up the cameras, Me and Jimmy will do everything else so relax." Caitlin enthusiastically said as she rushed out the door to tell Jim of my participation. Jim will no doubt be, yet again, surprised at a vulcan's participation in common pranks. I lay down on my bed and read my book, finally.

**Read and Review**

**I will update on Christmas and on New Years.**


	7. Pranks and Tricks

**Chapter 6**

**No POV**

Caitlin rushed out of her dorm room, bumping the wall opposite as she quickly ran to Jim's dorm. She slowed down slightly as she went down the stairs, causing students walking upwards to move aside. Suddenly she was pulled into a darkened room and a voice whispered for her to be quiet. She listened,but somehow was able to tell who it was, Jim apparently got into trouble, again. They hid quietly as a large guy stomped by looking furious and muttering dark threats towards Jim. Then just as the man left the hall and entered the other dorm building, she burst out in infectious laughter, causing Jim to let go and join in.

After they calmed down she explained to him about Rebecca's agreed participation in the plan, codenamed name had absolutely nothing to do with the plan, literally nothing! Jim made the name of course, insisting they keep it, in case of emergencies. Caitlin created a fake plan just in case of suspicion, they would claim it was a plan to sell snow cones to get money to buy an XBox One Thousand.

"Cat, that's awesome, how in the world did you convince her?" Jim said amazed at his friend.

"Oh, you know, I bribed her with chocolate and the satisfaction of seeing Spock's reaction."

"So did you hear what happened to Bones?"

"No? What happened, is he alright?" Caitlin asked innocently

"Bones found his dorm room trashed and several drunk people asking him for more crack. said something about a certain girl telling them he gave out some gooood 'medicine'"

"Really? Was it Susan Walker, I always thought she was the crack head type."

"Anyway Bones cleared up the mess before the admins got a whiff of it, but he's on the hunt. Says he think he knows who it was."

"Well I hope everything turns out swell." Caitlin said as she turned to leave. Jim just shook his head and went back towards his dorm to clean up before anyone noticed the mess.

**Caitlin's POV**

I better hide in Rebecca's and mine dorm room and stay under the radar of Bones till this whole thing blows over. As I walked back to the room, I heard Bones entering the dorm hall. His grumpy aura immediately alerted me to his presence. I quickly turned the corner and took a small peek to check if he was heading my way. He was glaring around the hallway, looking to see which girl flinched under the guilt of their actions. Seeing that none did, he swiftly walked down the hallway to search for the culprit. I noticed him turning and quickly ran up the stairs. Bones heard the hurried steps and gave chase. He followed me, not knowing who I was till i ran into the ladies room. He stalked outside the door and waited for me to come out. I quickly climbed out the bathroom window and jumped onto the nearby balcony to me and Rebecca's room.

We had the best room on our floor because we were closer to the showers and the cafeteria. I quietly knocked on the balcony door, waiting for Rebecca to let me in. She looked up, stared for a minute then walked up to the sliding door. She then closed the blinds in my face and left me like that for four to five minutes. Then annoyed at my constant knocking and scratching let me in reluctantly. I thanked her and jumped onto my bed curling up in the blankets. It was cold outside.

**Rebecca's POV**

I finished the book of earth history and decided to read a random book from the shelf. I started reading it and found it quite amusing. Half way though the book I hear a knock at the balcony window. I jump slightly to look up and see Caitlin at the window. I debate whether or not to let her in as I think about it she probably got into trouble and ran away. I get up and close the blind and sit back down to continue to read my book. After five minutes I could not take her knocking any more and let her in, she laid down in the bed and I went back to reading.

Another ten or so minutes past when I heard are door chime, I sighed in annoyance and went to go answer the door before I got their Caitlin jumped up and said that if it is Bones tell him I'm not here and she ran out onto the balcony. "Hello Bones, What can I do for you?" I asked politely.

"Is Caitlin here?" He question in a rather angry tone.

"She is out on the balcony" I replied as he walked in I grabbed my book and left the room. I walked outside the building regretting not bringing a coat and sat down on a bench. After a few moments, I heard the stomping of Caitlin as she descended the stairs. I looked up and saw that Caitlin had brought me a jacket and her hair looked as though a tornado had messed it up.

"Hey, figured you'd need a jacket. Despite your betrayal I didn't want you to catch a cold, besides you agreed to the plan." Caitlin said as she walked up. I quickly took the jacket and sat back down to read my book. Caitlin then began to explain what happened with Bones, but I mostly tuned her out. I did hear her saying that she climbed down from the balcony somehow and Bones was chasing her, then something about the dastardly winds attacked. It sounded like she had fun so I assumed she was mostly unharmed.

"So, the room is cleared of the Bones now. You can go back inside or we could get some drinks at the café?" Caitlin said as she finished her tale.

"Sounds good, I'd love to get some hot chocolate" I replied

**No POV**

They walked towards a nearby café and walked to the counter. The worker took their orders (Caitlin got the same thing as Rebecca) and took their seats in a booth by a window. As they sipped their hot beverages, they watched Bones frantically looking for Caitlin around the dorms.

Just another perfect day for the time-leaping friends.


	8. Hello Uhura

**Chapter 7**

**No POV**

Caitlin and Rebecca was still drinking their hot chocolate just enjoying the nice quiet moment. Caitlin was surprised to see that Rebecca taking a huge gulp the of hot chocolate in her hand then cringed when she realized how hot it still was, only to take another large sip. "Isn't that a little too hot?" Caitlin asked concerned yet amused at her friend.

"I suppose it a little hot." Rebecca replied looking at her drink that still had steam coming out of it.

"Then why are you drinking it so fast" Caitlin question laughing slightly.

"Because I like chocolate" she said in a tone in that said 'you should know'. "Oh, by the way we have midterms next week" Rebecca added nonchalantly.

Caitlin, who had just started drinking her beverage that was now at the perfect temperature, choked on her drink causing her to start coughing like crazy. When she finally stopped she looked up to see Rebecca laughing at her. "Stop laughing!" she commanded to which Rebecca did. "Are you joking" Caitlin asked.

"Why would I joke about exams" Rebecca said greatly amused by all that just happened.

"I haven't even looked through the text books much less paid attention to class"

"Not my problem" Rebecca said. This went on for a long time and at some point Rebecca got up to get another hot chocolate. To which she just sat there sipping her drink and staring at Caitlin as she went on and on about the past few weeks at this school. She would claim that she no longer liked the school and she wanted to go back home. Then Rebecca would say it would not be much different there. Eventually Rebecca convinced Caitlin to stay and study.

Caitlin took out her PADD and started studying, after awhile of studying she looked up and told Rebecca "This must be a joke, all my classes are easy!, who knew studying engineering and weaponry was gonna be this easy."

"That what I thought when I went to class to my first class" Rebecca told her "Of course for medical and science" She add to clarify

"So are you going to be working in the labs or in medbay on the ship" Caitlin ask

"Which ever one I get station at, I will be qualified for either one" Rebecca replied looking at her past classes on her PADD. "Hey, did you know this is our last semester?"

"Wha… Really" Caitlin ask a little baffled

"Yeah, It Jim's and Bones's as well" Rebecca adds

**Rebecca POV**

"Hey, what does PADD mean" Caitlin asked me after a moment of silence.

I open my mouth to tell her until that one person the annoys me to no end replies " It means Personal Access Display Device. Come on Caitlin you can't be that stupid."

"Hello Uhura" I said to her and looked behind me to see Spock who was standing beside her with his eyebrow raised at Uhura comment "and hello Professor Spock" I quickly added

"So I see that you are still hanging around Caitlin. You know she is a bad influence on you, right Becky?" Uhura said hotly.

I furrowed my eyebrows together (only slightly) but other then that my face remained neutral "I am not a child, I know how to 'hang around' someone without them influencing the way I behave, Mother" I told her completely robotic, I could hear Caitlin trying not to laugh at my reply and her facial expression.

"I do not understand why you called her your mother when she is obviously not" Spock said with complete bewilderment shown in his eyes. At this point Caitlin was laughing hysterically and even I had a grin on my face for a split second.

"It was a joke , she said something that reminded me of something my mother would say" I simply told him.

He open his mouth to say something more but Uhura had to jump in to say, "See you were not rude before her, so if she is not reason then what is?"

"I am simply trying to replicate basic human humor, most of which compare things in an unusual way. such as comparing a statement said by a mother and another student in this case." I explained.

"Oh really?" she said

"Yes, really. As a Vulcan I never lie, we learned that during the third week of class. Did you forget?" I answered. We then started a staring contest to which Caitlin and Spock observed, staring at us to see who will lose. After a while Uhura finally gave up and walked away to get her coffee or whatever she was going to get. Then Spock look at me for a few moment more and then followed her out the café.

"It always fun watching people trying to start an argument with you" Caitlin said grinning.

"I do not understand why that is fun to watch" I told Caitlin.

"Of course you won't" She said while laughing.

"We should probably head back to our dorm" I said.

"Yeah we should" she replied getting up and stretching as I got up to throw our trash away.

We left the café, ignoring the looks we got from other customers who were curious about the staring contest. We eventually reached our dorm room; I unlocked the door and allowed Caitlin to enter. I then firmly closed and locked the door, letting out a sigh as I did so. We sat on our respective bed and relaxed, glad that the morning was through. As I reviewed the morning's events, I recalled that I had a hot chocolate earlier and realized that the chocolate would affect me momentarily.

"Caitlin, I don't mean to alarm you, but I have eaten chocolate."

"Well, that's...horrible?" she replied.

"Do you remember when I told you chocolate makes Vulcans drunk?"

"Sounds familiar, so that means you're most likely going to be extremely emotional? This should be fun."

Thus began a long train of events, which eventually led to both of them laughing hysterically while crying. Which is what an unlucky Jim Kirk walked into after he picked the lock to their dorm.

**READ AND REVIEW **

**Thank you for your attention and time**


	9. Happy Holiday

**_This is just to tell you that Caitlin has writen a Holiday story for this. It is on my home page (or whatever you call it) so check it out she worked hard and update for the main story will be every Friday._**

**_Happy Holidays_**

**_-Rebecca_**


	10. Pranks and Fun

**Chapter 8 **

**Kirk's POV**

When I walked in I could not believe my eyes, Rebecca was lying on the floor with her feet propped up on the bed and Caitlin was laying on her bed, both laughing in complete hysteria. I was greatly amused and confused at the same time. "Cat, what the hell is going on with her?" I asked.

She stopped laughing for a second and look up at me started to say something when Rebecca said, "Tiberius (Yes I used his middle name :P), your eyes are so blue, it unnatural." Caitlin then started to laugh again. I looked at Caitlin for help so I can understand what was happening to the girl.

She seemed to have gotten the message and told me between laughter "She ate... chocolate... and now... she is drunk!"

"Can I haves more cocoa Caitlin?" She asked while attempting to look like a starving child.

"Maybe another time, let's talk more about Jimmy first." Caitlin responded while laughing.

"So Rebecca, what else do you have to say about me?" I asked curiously.

"Your hair is like a ray of sun light. I just want to touch it, but it'll probably give me severe to moderate burns."

"Ah well, that's too bad Rebecca, Jimmy loves to be petted." Caitlin answered.

"I do?" I asked

"You do" Caitlin answered smiling, "What about Bones Rebecca?"

"He reminds me of grumpy cat"

"Does he have nine lives or whiskers Rebecca?" Caitlin asked

"He has whiskers, as do most human men." Rebecca answered. At that moment the man of the hour walked in and seeing the situation decided to close the door so others couldn't enter as easily.

"What going on here?!" He asked angrily at us.

"Bonesy I like you hair flip, it just swishes over to the other side" Rebecca said while doing a hand motion to show what she meant.

"What did you do to her" Bones said beyond disbelief at what Rebecca said.

"She just ate chocolate that's all" Caitlin told Bones kindly.

"And why would you give her chocolate?" Bones questioned in a voice that sounded like he was talking to a child.

"I didn't, she got it herself" Caitlin said matter of factly.

"Isn't this funny Bones?" I asked still entertained by what was going on.

"Real funny, just wait until the professors find out. Then we'll all have a bunch of fun!" Bones answered sarcastically

"No one is going to tell the professors Bones" I stated.

"Right, we just gotta sober her up a bit, preferably soon. We gotta go get some lunch and then study still." Caitlin said.

"Study? Why would we need to study, we all get great grades with little effort after all." I insisted

"That's just you Jim. Sometimes even Caitlin and Rebecca need to study like the rest of us normal people." Bones said. They then focused on the difficult task of sobering up a vulcan. Jim tried to Google it, Bones tried some type anti-drunk pills, and Caitlin fed her plomeek soup. Eventually their combined efforts lead to a mostly sober Rebecca who hiccuped from time to time.

They then got their PADD out and started 'studying'. At least Bones was studying. Caitlin, Rebecca and I were finalizing the plans for later this evening. At 3 o'clock Spock would be punished, with little to no proof of our involvement. We let out our evil laughs, leading to Bones retreating from the room muttering about the effectiveness of insane asylums. We then split up to get the last minute supplies, I was in charge of the cameras so i went to Wal-Mart(the current king of all grocery stores). I got some batteries, a great soundtrack, some celebration beverages for after the mission, and a bunch of ropes & nets.

Rebecca was going to take the cameras I got and go set them up, as well as making sure the worked correctly and then she had to locate Spock. While, Caitlin made sure the prank itself was set up and ready to go, as well as getting some friends into his car.

So the prank went like this: First Spock would enter the classroom and trip an unnoticeable wire which is under his desk. This set off bucket of honey which then poured all over Spock. Spock would then order his students out the door and talk to the principal. He would then go into his car, opening the front door, which was rigged to let the back seats fall forward and release the chickens. The chickens would freak out and cover Spock with their feather as he tries to get them out of his car. We would be safely away from the entire situation watching the outcome with several cameras which will be disposed of.

Only they knew where the camera's were exactly and you couldn't find them without either digging into the classroom wall or ripping the tree branch near the parking lot off the tree.

They sat anxiously waiting as the clock struck 3. Sitting at the edge of the bed in my dorm, which he had all to himself since Bones was moved to the medical dorms and no one wanted to room with me. Then they saw on the screen, Spock walking into the classroom, with a line of students following behind him. He first went to the board and wrote the chapter name for this weeks lesson. He took attendance and requested the homework, until finally he walked over to his desk. He sat in the chair and then slowly settled his feet directly onto the wire. Everyone in my room took in a breath as they watched him slowly tug the wire, leaning towards the screen waiting for the moment it would snap. Then, it quickly snapped sending the honey just as planned onto his head. The students in the class gasped as they saw the bucket fall, then fell into a silence as they waited for the Vulcan to lose his cool. Just on time the principal walked by and noticing the silence entered the room. Spock ordered the student to leave immediately as he turned to discuss the matter of the prank with him. After a few minutes of talking, Spock turned and left towards his vehicle, the principal had given him permission to get cleaned up as the janitor entered.

Caitlin was kicking jim in anticipation as Spock drew closer to the car. They all once again leaned forward as his hand reached for the car handle. Then, he stopped and turned around. Uhura had left early to her next class and saw the mess that was Spock. She exchanged a few words with him, until he cut her off explaining he really wanted to clean up before the honey stuck even more. Uhura left quickly, now late for the class. Spock grasped the handle again and opened the car door. The back seat flung down as two chickens rushed out of their net towards him. He tried to catch them but only succeeded in blocking them from the exit and covering himself with feathers. This continued on for a few minutes much to the enjoyment of the group of observers who were laughing in the dorm room. Finally Spock managed to get them from out of his car and he quickly drove to the professor's dorm to clean up. He would have to clean his car later. He seemed to be thinking about who the culprits were and was visibly angry even to normal humans.

**Read and Review tell me what you thought of the prank!**


	11. Hunger

**Chapter 9**

**Finally getting back to the plot line.**

**Rebecca POV**

One week after the great prank me, Caitlin, and Jim were going around and picking up all the cameras to which then we will deposit at the junkyard to destroy the last bit of evidence. We thought today was a safe day to gather them up because the news of the prank has died down and the students and faculty has found better things to with their time.

After I got the last camera on my list safely in my bag, I made my way to Bones car (Jim stole the keys for the car). I was the first one to the car so I leaned against it, observing the people making their way to and fro classes(Don't worry neither me or Caitlin has skipped any more classes...yet). As I watched I noticed Professor Spock walking out of the building carrying stacks of paper. He look up and saw that I was watching him and quickly opened his car door to put the paper in and made his way over to me I could feel the tip of my ears turn a light green color over the fact that I got caught looking at him.

"Cadet Morgan may I inquire as to what you are doing here" He asked in his typical monotone voice and all I could think was why he would care about what I was doing.

I looked up at him and calmly replied "I am finished with my classes and I am currently waiting Kirk and Caitlin. They were supposed to be here by now, but they seem to be running late"

He nodded his head in acknowledgment then informed me "Cadet Brizell and Cadet Kirk has gotten detention today and will be unable to leave till at least 5 p.m. if they finish the work the they have been assigned."

When I heard this I looked at my watch to find it only 2 p.m. and by the time they got out, the junkyard would already be closed, and the longer we keep the cameras the more likely we are at getting caught. "Well then I will just head back to my dorm room then" I said mainly to myself but to Spock as well.

I pick up my bag and turned to leave when Spock told me to wait so I stop and turned around and look at him "Where were you planning on going with Cadet Kirk and Cadet Brizell? Spock questioned me.

My Vulcan side(which I often ignore) was screaming at me not to lie to but my Human side was saying that me and my friends would get caught if I told him (it was like on T.V when the guy has a devil and an angle on his shoulder only I did not know who was which). "Caitlin and James owed me lunch because I paid for theirs the last time we ate out" I finally told him, it was not a complete lie I did pay for their lunch, but I did not ask for anything in return.

"You could still go and get lunch by yourself" he replied.

"True, but, I did not bring any credits with me." I countered trying to end this conversation for I was fearful that I would get caught in a lie. At this point Uhura who had seen Spock approached us.

"Hey Rebecca and Professor Spock, What are you two chatting about?" She asked politely.

"We were discussing Rebecca's unfortunate situation. It seems her friends have become unable to join her for lunch." Spock explained.

"Well, why doesn't she eat with us? We were just going to go to Olive Garden." Uhura offered. Luckily for me Bones(who had heard the conversation) came up to assist me. I really didn't want to eat lunch with her.

"Hey Rebecca, ready for lunch? I'll pay since Cat and Jim had to go and cause more trouble. What did they do this time anyway?" Bones said.

"It seems that Cadet Kirk and Cadet Brizell thought it was a good idea to change a fellow professor's presentation to a presentation that made fun of his accent." Bones just shook his head and turned to leave. I quickly followed before Uhura tried to get me to hang out with her again. That sleepover at her dorm room was awful freshman year.

"Thank you" I said to Bones after we got out of earshot.

Bones turned to look at me and asked "Where you really going to go to lunch with Jim and Cat?"

"I wish, they always convince me to buy them lunch though." I replied.

Later that night Jim and Caitlin came back to our dorm. "Sorry Rebecca we did not mean to get caught and get in trouble. Too bad that one guy sold us out, I'll pay him a visit later" Caitlin explained.

"That's fine, Bones bought me lunch." I said.

"Bones, buy us food!" Jim and Caitlin begged as they both grabbed onto his legs like children. Bones just grumbled and looked down at them. Then proceeded to attempt to walk out the door, the 'children' still attached and whining at his answer.

"Why are you two acting like kids today?" Bones asked, "I didn't join this school to deal with you two and spend my credits on you!"

"But Bones, we were so bored, the professor made us use proper grammar and write essays. He didn't let us eat till we finished and kept correcting us along the way." Caitlin said.

"Yeah and everyone knows medical students get extra credits. Besides, I spent most of my credits on the prank last week." Jim added.

"That ain't my fault" Bones irritatedly said.

"Wonderful~~~ DREAMS DIE!" Caitlin burst into song, her hunger making her mad. Jim stared then joined in as he loved the song. Bones managed to get free and just stared at the two starving songbirds, I quietly escaped the situation and was walking down the hallway towards the dinner hall. Bones was still staring, but eventually left as they began crying while they sang. Soon other students left their rooms to see the musically challenged pair. They then stopped abruptly, looked around and ran down the hall to catch up with Bones and me. We enjoyed a lovely meal and the starving two never sang the awful song again.

**Read & Review**

**We value our reviewers above the rest of you. Join the Reviewer Army and we may love you more. Maybe…. :D**


	12. Family Fun

**Chapter 10**

**Yes we lied about the plot...We'll get to that soon.(Actually I got side tracked in the last chapter sorry -Rebecca)**

_So here we are again, lost in a dream. This fictional world was real, but would it stay? We were ever watchful for the day we may have to return to our time, the world where we were displaced from. We never spoke of it, at least not since that first time. We knew though that soon something was going to change. We could not be carefree forever, Could it?_

**Rebecca POV**

"Hey Rebecca!" I heard Caitlin yelled to me as I walked out of one of the many science labs I stopped and waited for her to catch up with me.

"Hi Caitlin, How are you today?" I asked tired from looking through a microscope for an hour.

"Normal, but that not what I wanted to tell you." she said.

"What did you want to tell me?" I pressed after waiting the appropriate time for her to continue (which she did not)

"Did you know tomorrow's family day?"

"What?"

"Yeah our family can visit tomorrow. My family sent me a message saying that they not going to be able to make it." She told me as she mumbled something about space travel making me raise an eyebrow at her. We were now heading to the cafeteria for lunch. After we sat down with our food at are normal table she asked "What about yours?"

"Oh, I do not think they will here tomorrow" I said. I had not spoken to any family members since I got here and in all honestly I truly do not care.

"Well have you checked any messages today?"

"No I have not, but let me check" I replied getting out my PADD to look at my inbox to find out I had one from none other than my beloved brother.

"My dearest Rebecca,

How dare you not tell me or father of family day. I guessing it because you did not want us to come there. Well, I would like to tell you your little attempt to ignore your family has failed and you shall seeing me and father tomorrow. Oh, and I am going to be bring my mate T'Peyra for she really wants to see earth and meet you in person. See you soon.

- your older brother Nirak"

Caitlin who had read the message over my shoulder asked "You have an older brother?"

"Yes, it seems so."

"Hey guys what are we talking about, hmm" Jim said as he sat down at the table.

"Oh, just about how Rebecca's brother, father and her brother's wife will be joining us tomorrow."

"So, you're one of the unlucky souls to have their family come over."

"Your mother is not coming over tomorrow James?" I ask him.

"Yeah she is" he said and we all just fell into a comfortable silence for the rest of lunch and went on our merry ways.

The next day I got up and went down for breakfast not wanting to wait for Caitlin to get ready. Not long after I sat down, Caitlin came down looking tired and annoyed, "You got a video call" and walked into the showers. I got up and walked into my dorm room and picked up my PADD and look to see my brother.

"Rebecca!" he exclaimed loudly, "our shuttle got here early and I wanted to make sure you got my message, you never replied." he added in a lower tone after someone yelled at him to be quiet.

"I got your message" I told him dryly (I was still very much tired), he laughs at something (I do not know if was me or something else).

"That's good we will at Starfleet in thirty minutes, so be ready." He commented before I had a chance to reply he turned off the video chat. Sighing I changed into some casual clothes and waited for Caitlin to get done taking her shower. When she got out and was ready we made our way to the entrance of the academy and waited for my family.

Ten minutes later we found ourselves sweating terribly as the heat of the day reached it's peak. At least Caitlin and Jim were sweating buckets, I was fine because of my vulcan breeding. My relatives were walking towards us, well dad was walking, my brother and his wife ran hand in hand toward me. It was all very dramatic with the lovely song that was playing in the background, I wonder where it was coming from?

"My little sister, What a surprise it is to see you" He yelled as he crushes me in a bear hug. His wife then proceeded to break the hug and claim one for herself as father finally made it to us. He simply gave me a fond look before we all started walking back to starfleet academy.

When we made back I realized I forgot to introduce them to Caitlin and Jim who were following behind us whispering to one another. "Caitlin, Jim" I called getting their attention and that of my family "This is my father Satok, my older brother Nirak and his wife T'Peyra, Family this is my friends James and Caitlin" I told them pointing to each one. My father just nodded while Caitlin, James, Nirak and T'Peryra said a mixtures of hi, hey and hellos.

"Uh, You guys can call me Jim no one else calls me James other than Rebecca." Jim said awkwardly.

"Or call him Jimmy, I call him that when he is particularly annoying" Caitlin added in.

"Aw, Rebecca you finally made some friends." Nirak mocked in higher pitch tone of voice. Only to have his mate jabe him in the side with her elbows.

"Where will you all be staying father?" I asked.

"We will be staying at a hotel near the campus." He replied in his normal vulcan manner.

"Jimmy when will your mom get here?" Caitlin whined.

"She will be here soon" Jim told Caitlin looking at the larger crowd looking excited, he had not seen his mom in a long time. Soon we saw his mom make her way through the group of people looking for her son. Jim walked over to her and hugged her and then they talked excitedly to one another. Jim walked over to us with is mother in tow.

"Peasants meet my mother, mother these are my henchmen," Jim jokingly introduced.

"Hello " Caitlin replied happily, attempting to make a good impression before she inevitably ruins later on.

"Mom, this is Caitlin be careful when you're alone with her, Rebecca and her family" informed her. All of them did the usual polite chat thing, then proceeded to guide them to their hotel.

"So what shall we do now?" Kirk's mom asked.

"Let's play laser tag!" Caitlin shouted suddenly. Despite the randomness of her suggestion, they eventually all conceded and the family went in a rented van to the laser tag place. Caitlin got into the totally-not-stolen Bones's car and lead the way there. Upon arrival she released the poor tied up doctor and allowed Spock and Uhura to step out. Bones, Spock, and Uhura were blindfolded until Jim took off the blindfolds when they got into the building. Despite the situation none of them had uttered any protest. This lead to Jim and I wondering just what she did to them to make them so silent, especially Bones.

They were very obedient and upon registering their code names, seemed to relax more since Caitlin didn't bother them after that. Mostly everyone went by their true names, however Caitlin was Jim, Jim was Rebecca, and I was Caitlin. This lead to great confusion after the game, but if I went straight to that part you would miss out on all the fun. So after being lead into a room and shown the proper procedures stuff, they equipped the vests and attached gun activating them before the countdown started.

They had 15 seconds to spread out and prepare as the laser guns would activate fully by the end of the countdown.

I quickly made my way up to the second level of the glow-in-the-dark maze. Caitlin had dragged me here once before, on a whim, thus I memorized most of the best spots. I had 5 extra seconds as I settled into my place. 'Jim' and 'Rebecca' would be on my team and watch my back in turns as we planned while the others were setting their code names. We dominated our families, till they bound together to drive us out of our pattern. Of course, we had anticipated this and went into our plan B placement with 'Jim' as the main shooter. By the time they figured out our pattern the game ended and we strode out.

As the score sheets printed out we relaxed in the lounge area, discussing the game. When we received our sheet, Jim, Caitlin, and I were victorious in a three-way tie. We also got the high score for this month and were given coupons for our next game. We had all shot Uhura the most as our mutual agreement was dependent on her demise. Spock came 2nd, Nirak got 3rd, Kirk's mother got 4th, T'Peyra got 5th, Satok got 6th, Bones got 7th and Uhura got dead last.

The winners, plus Spock, Bones, and (ugh) Uhura, went off in the now-Caitlin's car to Red Robins for dinner. The visitors went back to the hotel to relax and get their complimentary dinners.

**Thank you for your lovely attentions, now fly free my creations and Review if you please!**

**- Caitlin(editor and part-time writer(when Rebecca doesn't wanna))**


	13. Kobayashi Maru

**Chapter 11**

**Here comes the plot, and yes we're serious this time!**

**-Rebecca**

_**Rebecca POV**_

A few day after the visit from our wonderful family things went back to normal, or as normal you can get here. Me and Caitlin were in our dorm room finishing up what little bit of homework and studying that needed to be done, when Jim burst into our room (I hate that Caitlin gave him our code to the room.) "Cat and Rebecca I got a favor to ask of you!" he exclaimed rather excited.

"Oh, is that so, of course we will help you" Caitlin said jumping off her bed catching some of his excitement. Not even bothering to ask what it is.

"May I know what the favor is before _I_ agree," I replied making sure to look at Caitlin when I said I.

"Can't you let it be a surprise? It's nothing bad" He asked.

"No" I replied flatly.

"Well then, if you must know, tomorrow I will be taking the Kobayashi Maru for my third time and I would love it if you guys could be my crew members." Jim said

"You are aware that the point of the game is to show the possibilities for no-win scenarios" I asked.

"Yes, but I don't believe in no-win scenarios." He informed me cooly. "So, are you going to join in the fun or no?"

"Yes she agrees!" Caitlin exclaimed grabbing my hand and forcing me to volunteer. Seeing as both of them were so excited, I wouldn't be able to 'logic' my way out of the situation. Caitlin and Jim grinned excitedly at each other as they discussed who else was on Jim's crew. I was surprised that Jim would do such a test, seeing as it is literally impossible to beat it, unless… no not even Jim would go that far to prove a point. Thus I resumed studying, ignoring the constant chatter of Jim and Caitlin.

The next day I met Caitlin, James and Bones in front of the doors that the Kobayashi Maru. Jim and Caitlin had a knowing smile that suggested that they knew something I did not. Before I had a chance to question them the doors opened allowing us to come in. We went to our stations waiting for the rest of the team to join before we could start. After everybody came and got ready me and Uhura were working the same station together.

"We are receiving a distress signal from the USS Kobayashi Maru. The ship has lost power and is stranded. Starf-" I started to say to which Uhura cut me off and finished with

"fleet Command has ordered us to rescue them." looking at me with what I can only describe as smug.

"Starfleet Command has ordered us to rescue them... captain." James said spinning the chair to look at Uhura and me. To which Uhura rolled her eyes and caused Caitlin, who was standing off in the corner doing whatever the heck she was doing, to laugh quietly.

Bones jumped in and told us sounding rather panicked " Two Klingon vessels have entered the Neutral Zone and are locking weapons on us."

"That's okay" Jim stated smirking giving a small glance at Caitlin the I barely noticed. Caitlin then walked over towards him, but while tripping a bit and grabbed the edge of a monitor, hitting a button that seemed a little too convenient and now she stood beside Jim.

"That's okay!?" Bones yell.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Jim said way to carefree. That's when I realized that he is going cheat.

"Three more Klingon warbirds decloaking and locking onto our ship. I don't suppose this is a problem either." Bones utter annoyed.

Caitlin then walked over to the tactical station and overthrew for the person who was not doing his job. "They're firing, captain." she said in a similar tone to Jim.

Jim nodded his head in acknowledgment turned back and looked at me, "Alert Medical bay to prepare to receive all crew members from the damaged ship."

"Yes, Captain" I replied

"And how do you expect us to rescue them when we're surrounded by Klingons, captain?" Uhura asked thinking she beat him at his own game.

"I was talking to Rebecca, Uhura" he said dismissing her.

"Our ship's being hit. Shields are at sixty percent," Bones informed us.

"I understand." Jim said picking up an apple that just seemed to come out of no where.

As he was looking over the red apple Bones asked, "Well, should we... oh, I dunno… fire back?"

"Naw," Jim told him without a care in the world.

"Of course not," Bones said giving up. Just then all the lights in the Kobayashi Maru went off. We all looked around baffled by what was happening, but soon the lights came back on and it was obvious that both Caitlin and James knew this was going to happen.

"Hmm. Arm photons, prepare to fire on the Klingon warbirds," Jim commanded in mock concern.

"Yes, Sir." Caitlin answered him.

"Jim, their shields are still up!" Bones yelled angrily.

"Are they?" Jim ask although he already knows the answer. At this point I had my hand on my face and letting out a long annoyed sigh. Cailin and Jim gave an amused look before turning back to Bones.

"No... They're not." Bones exclaimed leaning in closer to look at the screen.

"Fire on all enemy ships. One photon each should do it. No sense in wasting ammunition."

"Target locked and acquired on all warbirds. Firing." said Caitlin "All targets destroyed, sir." She informed Jim after we saw all the ships blow up on-screen.

"Begin rescue of the stranded crew." Jim told us to which we got straight to work. "So, we've managed to eliminate all enemy ships, no one on board was injured and the successful rescue of the Kobayashi Maru crew is... underway." Jim said smirking proudly as he got up from his chair and slaps Bones on the back then takes a large bite of his apple.

"Damn it Jim, What the hell did you think you were doing" Bones yelled at Jim as we were walking back to our dorms.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" said Jim before quickly turning and going in his dorm room leaving us out side his room.

**Read and Review my little demons~3**

**-Rebecca**


End file.
